Health related beverages have become popular during the last decades. Often such beverages may contain various kind of fruit juices and blends.
Some related examples of vegetables and fruits that can be consumed as a juice or juice blend are:                I. Beetroots—Also called beets, they promote healthy blood circulation, and the high content of iron in beets regenerates and reactivates the red blood cells and supplies fresh oxygen to the body. The copper content in beets helps make the iron more available to the body. The human body converts nitrates in beets to nitric oxide, which may play a role in helping to support exercise endurance and recovery. Beets contain vitamin A, & C, Thiamine (B1), Riboflavin (B2), Niacin (B3), pyridoxine (B6), Calcium, Iron, Phosphorus, Fat, Carbohydrates, Protein, Manganese sodium, potassium, Fiber, Betaine, Alkaline Enzymes, Folic Acid, and Betacyanin.        II. Carrots—Contain beta-carotene and other carotenes. Carrots also have a very strong antioxidant activity and may aid in immune system support. In addition, they may aid and support mucous membrane, skin and eye health. They also are a ready source of energy and may aid to reduce the risk of heart disease, as well as calm the bowel and slow down bacterial development.        III. Mango—Mango juice is an excellent natural source of vitamins, microelements and nutrients. This tropical fruit is very rich in potassium, one of the most important microelements for our cardiovascular health. One small mango provides 25% of daily allowance (RDA) for vitamin C, 67% of RDA for vitamin A, and a large amount of Vitamin E & K. In addition, mango is rich in phosphorus, potassium, and magnesium.        
Mango fruit is also rich in pre-biotic dietary fiber, vitamins, minerals, poly-phenolic flavonoids, antioxidants and phytonutrients compounds. Several trial studies suggest that poly-phenolic antioxidant compounds in mango offer some degree of protection against heart and colon cancers. Similarly, scientists have identified a strong link between fiber consumption and a lower risk of cancers of the gastrointestinal tract.
Lupeol, a triterpene present in mango, has been shown to possess anti-cancer properties. The phenols in mangoes, such as quercetin, isoquercitrin, astragalin, fisetin, gallic acid and methylagallat, as well as the abundant enzymes, have cancer-preventing capacities. Mango is also high in a soluble dietary fiber known as pectin
Vinegar has historically been recognized as having a number of health benefits. Limited trials in rodents have indicated cholesterol lowering and lowering of blood pressure. Prior to discovery of modern hypoglycemic agents, diabetics used vinegar teas to control symptoms. A number of medical studies have shown reduction of the glycemic index for carbohydrate foods. Vinegar was thought to be useful for treating infections in historic times. It is known that the active ingredient in vinegar, acetic acid is effective against mycobacteria, including drug-resistant strains.
Vinegar has historically had limited use in beverages, due to an association of bad taste of beverages with traditional vinegar compositions. The shrub was a popular cocktail or soft drink that was popular during America's colonial era. It is made by mixing a vinegared syrup with spirits, water, or carbonated water. A main constituent is a sweetened vinegar-based syrup, also known as drinking vinegar. Thus, in these drinks the traditional vinegar taste is masked with a high content of sugar, thereby making the drinks potentially unhealthy, even when combined with healthy ingredients.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for beverages containing juice from fruits and vegetables, together with vinegar.